Bow, Quiver and Arrows
by Ithil Caladhiel
Summary: We encounter the Dovahkiin and Serana once again in a conversation that the Dragonborn doesn't really want. Add Aela and an unknowing Farkas, it gets a bit more uncomfortable. Rated T for implications and innuendos. One-shot.


_**I was happily surprised that so many enjoyed my one-shot **_**Two-Handed**_** that I decided to write another little one shot, including my Dovahkiin Helen (wasn't original with the name in game, I shall admit) and Vilkas.**_

_**Rated T for suggestiveness and implications.**_

_**Please read and enjoy! And I do not own Elder Scrolls, Bethesda does!**_

It was an oddly sunny day in Whiterun. Yes it was cold – when wasn't it in Skyrim? – but for a Nord the chill was barely there. The city was bustling with life. The cow in Gray-Mane's fenced off pasture was making a noise (Mila and Braith must be feeding it again) and the market was full of voices. (Nazeem's could be heard…sadly).

Jorrvaskr stood proud on its banked portion of Wind District. Eorlund was working away up in the Skyforge, mending Ria's gauntlets. Inside Torvar and Athis were settling a wager, outside Njada and gauntlet-less Ria had been sparring, but now they basked in the sun's glow. But it was the _thwack, thwack, thwack_ of arrows that was loudest. Aela and Helen were having some shooting practice. Neither were speaking; their eyes were focussed on the targets ahead. Serana was inside as was expected but surprisingly, Farkas had managed to coax her out under the covering to sit in the shade.

Helen and Serana arrived back from their adventure in Darkfall Cave only a few days ago; not altogether dry or well rested. The Harbinger told the story with much vigour and enthusiasm: how the rope bridge had snapped so suddenly that Helen barely had any idea what had happened until she came to the precipice of the rushing river and spied large frostbite spiders dropping down with her and that it was not half a tumble at the bottom.

Anyway, Helen could feel the eyes of the vampire on her and knew the girl was thinking of some other euphemism. "Aela," Serana began and Helen wondered where she was going to go with this. "Is archery your preferred combat?"

"Yes, it is. I picked it up quickly and was better than the other whelps, so I continued." Aela responded without stopping once.

"And the other whelps were Farkas and Vilkas?" Serana questioned. "Were they not as good as you?" Aela chuckled, knowing from Helen what the vampire had said on their quest in the Reach.

"Yes, the twins. Farkas was alright, but he didn't really have the patience for it." Aela now looked at Serana, and gave her a surreptitious wink. The vampire grinned, picking up its meaning immediately. Of course, Helen carried on unawares. "But Vilkas is actually very good. His aim is not bad for someone who prefers two-handed weaponry."

"Yes, I hear he is very _handy _with two-handed weapons. Always hits the spot." Serana smirked, eyes keen on the back of Helen's head. The blonde Nord had imperceptibly flinched but kept shooting arrows.

Aela withheld a laugh. "True. But in regards to his archery, his aim at the time of training was good enough. Though I'm sure it has improved." And much to Helen's dismay – if she was listening properly - Farkas (the poor unassuming, unknowing thing) decided to join in.

"He has improved. I've practiced with him a few times, but Helen would know how well it has enhanced. Has it done so Helen? It has, hasn't it?" Helen really had not been listening until Farkas said her name and she quickly turned to her brother-in-law.

"What? Yes, his aim is very accurate. He's improved a lot since he's been adventuring with me." She replied innocently enough but Aela and Serana pounced on it. Serana's glowing orange eyes seemed to shine brighter.

"Truly?"

"Oh yes," Helen grinned. "He always finds the target." And then it happened. Aela and Serana burst out into raucous, boisterous, echoing laughs. Farkas sat dumbly and glanced between the pair; Njada and Ria sat with smiles from their reclined positions, having heard the obvious suggestive tones and Helen was left frowning, annoyed at her stupidity to ignore their conversation.

"Oh, I bet you know just how well his aiming has come along!" Serana squeaked. And once again, Helen squawked and spluttered at the vampire. For the second time in a week, she chased Serana around, in betwixt tables, chairs, Farkas and posts, shrieking once more things like '_Don't say such things!_' and '_Stop provoking me into this!_' But this time Helen managed to whack her ebony bow over Serana's head.

"I am not going to tell you anything about how his aim has or has not – **VILKAS!**" As if re-enacting the scene from in the hills of the Reach, Vilkas appeared from around the side of Jorrvaskr, his skin flushed with blood and his eyes gleaming from prolonged activity.

"Hello, my love. Enjoying the sun?" He purred. Helen's knees went weak looking at those alluring grey eyes of his and she could only nod. "Archery practice? May I?" Dumbly, she passed the bow to him. Clasping it in his hand, Vilkas reached for the ebony quiver on her back, barely caressing the tip of the arrow across her cheek and notched it. With sleek posture and aiming, he pulled back. The arrow flew smoothly and hit dead centre. Turning back he still found Helen gazing blankly at him. Giving the girls all a sultry glance – because he knew that at least two of them had taken a fancy to him before – Vilkas leaned in towards Helen's ear, making certain his lips grazed the outer shell. He couldn't help the satisfied, predatory grinned that overtook him.

"Remember: arrows are always most comfortable at home in their quiver, but when strung and loosed, the aim of the archer is never wrong. And my aim is _never _wrong is it? And my arrow feels best in your quiver." Casually, he sauntered off and patted his confused brother on the shoulder as he passed the man.

Helen could barely breathe and her gold-green eyes were glazed over but as all four women stampeded their way over she quickly had to rid herself of her blurred state. "So, his aim is accurate?" Aela asked with all seriousness. Helen held still for a moment before an alluring smirk settled on her pink lips.

"Let's just say he is as an arrow searching for a quiver. And he always finds home no matter the target!" The cheeks that could blush, did, but all four mouths dropped open as Helen traced Vilkas' path inside.

"And he is one _satisfying _arrow and my quiver knows it!"

_**Thank you for reading. Please review and favourite. Don't think this one is as good as the other, despite being longer, but I tried my best. Again, romantic-y stuff like this I do find awkward to write, but thank you again!**_

_**Ithil Caladhiel. **_


End file.
